Mobile devices, especially smartphones, often connect to the Internet through insecure connections, generally when the mobile devices are roaming. Insecure connections pose security and privacy risks. Insecure connections may introduce malware into a mobile device, and may leak private user data. If the mobile device user is part of an organization or enterprise, and uses his/her mobile device for such entity's matters, the security and privacy risks can spread to the entire organization or enterprise.
It would thus be of advantage to provide a web browser for a mobile device that provides a secure connection, regardless of where the mobile device is located. It would also be of advantage to provide a web browser for a mobile device that blocks uniform resource locators (URLs) for web pages that contain potential malware. It would also be of advantage to provide a web browser for a mobile device that blocks trackers that make use of user behavior to push ads and content, and to compile analytics.